


Avengers watch Captain Marvel

by RoxasItsuka



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers watch their movies, Humor, Nick Fury Knows All, Reaction, avengers watch the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasItsuka/pseuds/RoxasItsuka
Summary: Called forth by an unknown being. The Avengers are made watch a movie about a hero who came not long before them. Fury and Goose present also. No pairing.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Chewie | Goose & Carol Danvers, Chewie | Goose & Nick Fury, Chewie | Goose & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Maria Rambeau, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 58
Kudos: 173





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and content of the movie used is property of Marvel and Disney.
> 
> Okay so this will be my first reaction fic so I hope it goes well.
> 
> As for why I chose Captain Marvel well, for starters I like the film, I really do. I know it isn't popular with a lot of people but I found it enjoyable. I think many people don't like Carol because she is OP whereas people like Thor had to earn their power. She also came across as a bit arrogant in Endgame when it came to Thanos, though personally I think there was a bigger grief factor involved in that which I'll be getting into later.
> 
> Furthermore, she was shoehorned into Endgame when we've heard no mention of her existence prior. Her excuse "There are a lot of other planets in the galaxy" is not that good considering if that's the case, then where was she during nine-realms chaos or how did she not know about Thanos?
> 
> To be fair though, and I literally mean fair, I don't actually know how many planets there are in the galaxy and I don't know what kind of threats they deal with, so I can't entirely judge Carols reason.
> 
> Another reason in wanted to do this was because no one else has done a react fic to this before so I thought why not?
> 
> Just to tell you, this reaction fic will be fair to the film. It will point out certain flaws but also justify certain things.
> 
> This takes place after a month after Civil War and a month before Spider-man Homecoming.
> 
> Without further ado, let's begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and content of the movie used is property of Marvel and Disney.
> 
> Okay, so this will be my first reaction fic so I hope it goes well.
> 
> As for why I chose Captain Marvel well, for starters I like the film, I really do. I know it isn't popular with a lot of people but I found it enjoyable. I think many people don't like Carol because she is OP whereas people like Thor had to earn their power. She also came across as a bit arrogant in Endgame when it came to Thanos, though personally, I think there was a bigger grief factor involved in that which I'll be getting into later.
> 
> Her excuse "There are a lot of other planets in the universe" about where she has been all this time is something I have mixed feelings towards. How did she not know about Thanos or go after him? On the other hand, too be fair, and I literally mean fair, I don't actually know how many planets there are in the universe since a huge place and I don't know what kind of threats they deal with, so I can't entirely judge Carol's reason.
> 
> Another reason in wanted to do this was because no one else has done a react fic to this before so I thought why not?
> 
> Just to tell you, this reaction fic will be fair to the film. It will point out certain flaws but also justify certain things.
> 
> This takes place after a month after Civil War and a month before Spider-man Homecoming.
> 
> Without further ado, let's begin!

Nick Fury considered himself many things.

Secretive (for good reason), humorous (when he wanted), ruthless (on occasion), bold (more than once), and paranoid (for extremely good reasons).

One thing he was not, however, was bewildered, at least not normally. There were very few things in this world that could surprise him. He had fought against aliens and met god-like beings for crying out loud. Not to mention he'd encountered an army of robots run by an Artificial Intelligence.

Yes, there were very few things that could bewilder him, this being one of them.

The Avengers splitting up.

Of all the things he imagined happening in the future, the Avengers battling it out against one another and breaking up was not one of them.

What was worse was that he couldn't understand how it happened. Oh, he knew how it happened, and he still couldn't understand.

"Damn Sokovia Accords!" he muttered to no one in particular.

That blasted document was the cause for all of this.

Oh sure, at first glance it was good for keeping an eye on enhanced individuals, he could understand that since he knew first-hand how dangerous enhanced people could be, however, the rest of it was utter bullshit. The Accords not only tracked the movements of enhanced via tracking bracelet they had to wear at all times, it regulated everything they did. They weren't allowed to act within their country unless given permission by their government.

Worse still, if someone didn't sign they had to retire. And if they broke the law, well, it was a lifetime sentence to the Raft with no chance of ever getting out.

Fury may have been cautious of enhanced individuals but not to that point. Heck, he had worked with several before then.

In his mind, the Accords weren't about peace, they were about control. Governments kept an eye on enhanced people's movements and made them work for them when they saw fit.

The UN said it was about safety and reducing collateral damage, however they didn't realize that by not acting the damage would be even greater.

The whole point of the Avengers initiative was to make a team to fight the battles they couldn't, and they wanted to limit that.

New York, Stark's Expo, the Triskelion, Sokovia, and Lagos. In each event, they were trying to save lives not take them. If they hadn't then things would have been much worse. Did politics care? Apparently not. All they seemed to be focused on was collateral damage.

Something brushed past his leg causing him to become alert. Fury looked down and saw it was only Goose, his pet cat/flerken staring up at him.

"Hey there Goose," he greeted as he picked her up. "Everything alright?"

Goose purred in response as she lay on Fury's lap.

Thirty years ago, if someone had told him he would adopt an alien cat who would also take his eye, he would have told them they were drinking too much. Now it all seemed like a surreal concept because Goose despite being an alien acted like a regular cat. He couldn't even remember the last she has used her tentacles.

"Tea's ready," a familiar female voice interrupted. "I wasn't sure if you liked sugar or not so I didn't add it."

"I don't, thanks," Fury thanked as he turned to intercept.

Maria Rambeau looked almost as she did twenty years ago when they performed that space mission together. Ever since the incident, they had kept in touch. Maria took him up on his offer to join SHIELD though she preferred the role of a pilot, not that he blamed her or anything. This week she was helping him stay here while he was 'dead', something he would always be grateful for.

"Just got off the phone with Monica, it seems things are going good for her at NASA," Maria informed.

Monica Rambeau, another person he had kept in touch with, albeit through her mother and later SHIELD when she became an agent. She was devoted to the job, and handled missions with care, though she could be a bit reckless at times. After SHIELD fell, she applied to NASA and was focused on going into space, much like her aunt.

Fury didn't tell anyone this but, he may have pulled some strings to ensure she got in. The girl would need all the help she could get if she was gonna fly up there and meet her auntie Carol.

"Figures," he replied. "She was always a devoted person and a good pilot. Got that from you I imagine."

"You bet," Maria admitted. "She got her stubbornness from Carol though."

"Now that I believe," Fury commented causing both of them to laugh.

Carol Danvers was one of the most stubborn people he had ever known, though Stark and Rogers could give her a run for her money.

A news report suddenly flashed showing the Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross onscreen. It wasn't anything major, just an update on the search for Rogers and his allies who Ross had conveniently deemed criminals.

"You know I've heard things about that man, both at SHIELD and from Monica," Maria told him.

"Whatever you heard, it's true," Fury confirmed in a matter of fact tone.

Thaddeus Ross was another problem. The man was not only responsible for the creation of the Hulk and the Abomination, he also made Banner a fugitive and forced him to go on the run while covering up any of his involvement. To make matters worse, it was his intervention last month that caused the Avengers to split up.

Fury had enough dirt on him and his illegal activities to put him away for life. The only reason he hadn't was because it made for useful blackmail material.

"How did someone like him become the Secretary of State?" Maria asked genuinely confused.

She had heard a lot of the things about the man and the things he had done, none of which were good, so it surprised her that the president would make him the Secretary of State.

"He has people in power who owe him favours," Fury responded dully.

It was the only explanation that made sense, at least to him. Maria didn't particularly like it, but she didn't question it either.

"Do you think many people will sign it?" she asked concerned.

"Probably not," he answered dryly. "There are a lot of enhanced in the world but a lot of them just want to live normal lives. Most aren't really interested in being a hero. And if they're smart, they won't. I highly doubt anyone is gonna enjoy having a tracking device on them twenty-four seven."

There were a lot of enhanced in the world. The Inhumans (Daisy Johnson for instance), Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Spider-man, the list went on. If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't sign.

He highly doubted Thor would sign. The man was basically a God. Ross would be stupid to try and control him.

Banner? After all the shit Ross put him through, there was no way he would sign.

"Trying to control people is only gonna end badly," Maria concluded. "Can you imagine what would happen if he tried to do that with Carol or Thor?"

Oh, he could imagine alright. And honestly, it was something he would pay to see.

Try and control Carol, the woman who destroyed an entire wave of Kree ships by herself, and Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder who battled beings like the Destroyer and Malekith.

Oh yes. Nick Fury would love to see him try and control those two.

"I can think of a couple of scenarios," he responded with a smile.

"So can I," Maria responded with a smile.

Goose purred in agreement.

Maria heard the phone ringing and went to go answer it.

When she was gone, Fury took out the pager he had carried around for over twenty years and never once used. All this talk about Carol had made him think back to the time when he first met her and everything that followed afterwards.

It was because of her he'd realized there were other threats out there in the universe and that they would need to bring together individuals like her to defend it.

Hence, the beginning of the Avengers Initiative.

Occasionally he found himself pondering over Carol's current position. He hadn't heard from her since she left to help Talos and the Skrulls find a home. Was she alive? Had she defeated the Kree and ended the war? So many questions he didn't have answers to.

He had considered calling her in the past for events like the Chitauri Invasion and Ultron but ultimately decided against it. He had reasons.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder about her now. What if he had called her? Would she work with the other Avengers? Would she return to space after the job was done? Who knew?

Part of him was curious as to how the other Avengers would react to her.

"No point dwelling on what-ifs though, it is what it is," Fury decided.

He was about to put away the pager when, much to his surprise (and concern), it started glowing.

" **Nickolas Joseph Fury,"** a deep distorted voice called.

Fury had his gun out in an instant. He gazed around the living room for the intruder. Goose appeared to be on alert as well.

" **Brace yourself. You will be teleported in three seconds along with your acquaintances,"** the voice informed.

Before he could even react a bright light consumed him and the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Fury groaned.

A soft meow drew his attention to the right where Goose was.

"Glad you could join me," Fury murmured.

The flerken moved towards her owner who scratched her behind the ears.

"What the hell!" a familiar voice called.

"Tony?" another voice said confused.

"Steve?" Tony responded just as confused.

Fury turned and saw in the same room with him was Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Wanda, Sam, Vision, Rhodey, Scott Lang, King T'Challa, and some kid he'd never seen before.

"Mr Stark, what's going on?" the boy asked.

"Beats me kid," Tony replied.

"My friends, it is good to see you!" Thor exclaimed.

"Good to see you to Thor," Steve said.

"Sorry to cut in on the mood but, does anyone know what's going on?" Rhodey asked.

"It would seem we have been taken against our will," T'Challa suggested.

"You mean we've been kidnapped?" Scott asked alarmed.

"That is what kidnapped means," Vision pointed out.

"Crap! I need to leave. If the FBI find out I'm not in my home I'm screwed," Scott panicked.

"That makes two of us," Clint added before turning to glare at Tony. "No thanks to you."

He was still furious about Tony revealing the existence of his family to Ross. Thankfully he hadn't gotten the chance to do anything to them.

Tony held his hands up in defence.

"Hey, for once I'm not responsible for this," he quickly defended.

"I'm not trying to take sides or anything but Tony isn't a telepath as far as I know," Sam pointed out. "I doubt he could bring us all here without knowing exactly where we were."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, though no one else let up.

Regardless of who was responsible, they were brought here for a reason.

" **As much as I would love to watch you all squabble, I'd like to get on with this."**

"Who are you and why did you bring us here?" Steve demanded.

" **Who I am is of no importance? Why I brought you here well, it was to watch a movie?"**

Literally no one.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony asked dumbfounded.

" **No Mr Stark I am not. I brought you all here to watch a movie."**

While most couldn't believe it, one was rather curious.

"What kind of movie?" the boy asked.

" **A special movie Peter Parker, about Earth's second hero after Captain America."**

Natasha frowned. She knew the entire SHIELD database by heart and she couldn't remember reading about any heroes after Steve, save for Tony. However, she got the feeling this wasn't about him.

Fury's eyes widened. They couldn't mean.

" **The movie is called Captain Marvel."**

Fury was stunned. Carol? They were watching a movie about her. Was this when he first met her?

" **For safety reasons, I have removed all your weapons and suppressed your powers so there will be no fighting amongst you. Oh, and before I forget. Time doesn't move in this world, meaning you'll be returned to the point where you left."**

"Thank God," Scott muttered.

"Why should we listen to you?" Rhodey questioned.

"Why are we being made to watch this recording?" Thor added.

" **To answer both your questions. Rhodey I don't care if you listen to me or not. You can't leave until it's over. And Thor, you're being made watch it because it is a defining moment for someone and because I want you to. Furthermore, I have control over time and space letting me do whatever I want so why not?"**

Those were poor reasons in their eyes but they weren't willing to question it so they let it go for now.

In an instant, several couches were summoned along with a bar and food stand. After getting what they needed the Avengers sat down on the sofas.

Tony sat with Rhodey and Peter, Steve with Sam and T'Challa, Wanda with Clint and Vision, Natasha with Fury, and Thor with Scott.

Natasha noticed the cat with Fury but chose not to comment.

At that moment the screen lit up and the movie began.


	2. Vers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Chadwick Boseman who passed away in August 28th 2020 of colon cancer
> 
> May you rest in Peace
> 
> In memory of Stan Lee who passed away in November 2018
> 
> May you rest in Peace
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> First of all, thank you to everyone who followed and favourited as well as reviewed. I legitimately did not expect that amount in such a short time.
> 
> Now, as Captain Marvel is the first movie where Stan Lee posthumously appears, Marvel paid him tribute by having the opening feature all his cameos. So, I decided to do a little tribute to him here as well.
> 
> Before getting into this chapter, let us all have a moment of silence for Chadwick Boseman, who tragically passed away just over a week ago after a four year battle with cancer. Boseman was an inspiration and extraordinary actor who will live on in our hearts forever. May he rest in Peace.
> 
> Wakanda Forever!

Everyone (excluding Vision) sat with popcorn and drink of some kind. Fury was a little curious about this movie as it would likely show Carols earlier life with the Kree.

He just hoped it wouldn't show _'that moment'_. Very few people knew about _that_ , and he was determined to take that secret to the grave with him no matter the cost.

**The screen started flashing different lights and several images of a man and his life appeared. In some of the images were them and events they had encountered.**

"What the?" Clint muttered. "Does anyone else recognise this guy? He seems to know us."

"Doesn't everyone know you?" Peter asked confused. "You guys are the Avengers after all."

While that was a good point, that didn't really explain what they were seeing. This man had appeared several times throughout their lives and they hadn't even realized it.

"Wait, hold on, I know him," Tony said. "He was at some of my parties."

"I remember him being at that party where Ultron showed up," Thor joined in. "He drank some Asgardian liquor and needed to be taken to hospital."

"I think he was a security guard at the museum about me," Steve vaguely recalled.

"And to the compound after the incident in Siberia delivering a package," Rhodey remembered. "He mispronounced Stark as Stank instead."

For several seconds, the room was completely silent. No one breathed a word to anyone. And then they exploded with laughter.

"T-Tony Stank!" Steve exclaimed. "Oh my God!"

"Oh I wish could have been there for it," Clint laughed.

The others were of a similar opinion as they continued to laugh. Meanwhile Tony's face scrunched up in humiliation.

That wasn't going away anytime soon.

**The intro continued as the images formed a sign that said Marvel Studios.**

"Who are Marvel?" Peter asked.

"I've never heard of them," Natasha admitted somewhat grudgingly.

No one said anything. If the master spy didn't know who they were then it was serious. Fury made a quick mental note to start a file on these people when he got back.

**A message came up saying "THANK YOU STAN".**

"So, his name is Stan then?" Sam asked.

"It would appear so Mr Wilson," T'Challa answered.

"Just Sam is fine your highness. "Mr" makes me feel like I'm old," Sam replied. "On a side note, why are we thanking him? Did he do something amazing?"

" **For many years he was a watcher who kept an eye on most of you. He performed a great service to the world Sam, even if most of you were unaware of it,"** the one from before said.

For a few moments, no one said anything. They silently contemplated the being's words and wondered what kind of things Stan had done.

"For you to speak so highly of him, he must have lived quite a life then," T'Challa mused. "It is an example we should all follow."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked curiously.

The King of Wakanda smiled at the boy. There was a certain innocence surrounding him that reminded him of his little sister.

"What I mean is that in this world, we are only given one life, one chance, so we shouldn't waste it. We can only live for so long that we must make the most of it. Be it having a family, making friends, becoming a hero or a villain, a healer, a ruler, or even an actor, we must make the most of it. We never know how much time we have in this world before death claims us, so we should live it to the fullest, for those we care about and for ourselves," T'Challa explained.

His words resonated with everyone as most were unable to come up with a response.

He wasn't wrong. They didn't live forever and they couldn't come back to life. Which is why they had to make the most of the one they had.

" **Well said your highness, well said,"** the being complimented.

T'Challa nodded as the movie resumed.

**The scene opens up at destroyed area where ash falls and fire rages. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes woke up to the destruction.**

' _Carol,'_ Fury thought.

She looked the same as the first time they had met, though this movie was set around that time.

Goose perked up at seeing Carol again. She liked Carol, just like she liked Nick and Mar Vell.

"Who is she?" Rhodey asked.

"Perhaps she is the Captain Marvel we are watching," Vision suggested. It was the most logical idea after all.

**Unaware of what's going on, she looks at her hand to see blue blood. She then turns to see a woman with a gun she feels is familiar but cannot think of where. All the while explosions ring across the area.**

"Is that blue blood?" Tony asked incredulously.

"That's your first response?" Sam deadpanned.

He didn't understand how Tony could turn a blind eye to the destruction surrounding her.

"Well excuse me as far my knowledge extends, and believe me it's very far, humans don't have blue blood," Tony shot back.

"Maybe she is an alien then?" Wanda suggested.

They all considered it for a moment, Thor especially. Throughout the course of his life he had fought in many battles, gone on several adventures, and encountered many species. Several of which had blue blood. The closest he could think of was the Kree but he doubted it. Considering their history, they would never defend Earth.

"Maybe," Clint seemingly agreed.

He wasn't entirely sure though. It was a bit too soon to be making assumptions.

Steve was more concerned with the area she lay in. He wasn't a fool. He knew a warzone when he saw one.

The question now though was, is she a soldier, or a merely civilian caught in the crossfire?

**Turning from the woman she saw, the first woman gazed off into the distance where a figure began to approach through the ashes. She stared hard but couldn't make out what it was. It stopped just before her as it aimed a purple glowing weapon at her. Upon doing so, her eyes snapped open from the dream.**

The Avengers began to sigh with relief that it was only a dream and nothing more.

Thor was a little confused. That alien, he knew he'd seen one like it before, but he couldn't remember where. If the picture had been clearer maybe he would have known.

**The woman sat up in bed, her inhibitor glowing as her hands did with energy.**

"Okay, what?" Tony said confused.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone (excluding Fury) was confused at what was happening.

"It would seem as though she can control energy of some kind," Vision offered. "Though that is just my analysis."

"Yeah but, what's that thing on her neck?" Natasha asked. "Is it limiting or enhancing her abilities?"

No one had an answer.

**The woman stood up as her window suddenly brightened. Holding a glass of water, she stared out at the magnificent city of Hala, the capital city of the Kree civilization, as different transport flew by.**

"She is Kree!" Thor exclaimed shocked.

"You know where she's from point-break?" Tony questioned genuinely curious.

From what he observed that city was way more technologically advanced than anything on Earth.

"The Kree are a scientific and militaristic race, most of whom are blue in appearance," Thor explained. "They are quite deceitful and savage. My people have been at war with them in the past until an uneasy peace treaty was established, though we are not the only ones. They also have a rather nasty history, at least from what I was taught. Due to their military and technological advancements, they see themselves as superior to all other races."

The Avengers winced, not liking the sound of them. Tony and Peter were curious about their technology though.

**The woman knocked on a door and a man answered, asking if she knew what time it was? She replied saying she couldn't sleep. He said there were tabs for that and she said she would be sleeping again, causing him to realize it was the dreams.**

"Seems like getting up early is a universal problem?" Clint joked causing everyone to laugh.

Sam was a little more curious about the dreams she had been having. If she was having them repeatedly then it was possible she was suffering some form of PTSD.

**There was a minor exchange between them until the woman asked if he wanted to fight. The scene then changed to her being punched and crashing on the mat.**

"Ouch," Peter exclaimed. "That's gotta hurt."

He had been hit a lot by bullies in his life so he knew how it felt. That was before he received his powers though. Nowadays, if someone tried to do it he'd hardly feel it.

The Avengers narrowed their eyes at Peter. They felt like they knew him from somewhere but couldn't think of where. Then again, they had met many people throughout their lives as heroes, maybe he was one of them. He was definitely familiar with Tony on a personal basis.

**The woman claimed she slipped. The man agrees, saying she slipped because he punched her in the face, to which the woman denied by saying she was already slipping when he punched her. The man simply smirked at her humour.**

"Excuses like that won't mean much in the line of duty," Natasha stated seriously. "Especially if you end up dead."

She didn't mean it to be malicious but in this line of work, you always needed to be ready for the worst.

Fury smirked. It was nice to see that even with the Kree, Carol had a sense of humour.

**The pair exchanged various blows with the man countering each one. He asked about the dreams and if there was anything new, to which she denied. He told her to let go of the past but she countered by saying she didn't remember her past.**

Steve leaned forward with interest. This woman, she reminded him a little of Bucky, neither able to remember who they were, though in his case he had been brainwashed by Hydra.

**He told her it was causing her doubt which would make her vulnerable. He flipped her over again and she got up angry, her power beginning to emerge but restraining herself from unleashing it. The man, while a little wary, told her to control it and if she lost control again she would have to speak with the Supreme Intelligence.**

"What's the Supreme Intelligence?" Tony asked Thor.

"It is, something similar to JARVIS, an AI I believe you call it that rules over the Kree," the God of Thunder explained.

"They allow a computer run their lives?" Wanda asked a little disturbed at the concept.

It reminded her of Ultron, only he preferred to annihilate humanity instead of ruling over it.

"Not exactly," Thor told her. "My father once told me it embodies the Krees greatest minds, allowing it to understand and process all information. While it does rule the Kree, it normally offers advice and orders to different individuals."

While the explanation was somewhat helpful, Wanda was still unnerved by it all.

**The man told the woman emotions were dangerous to a warrior. As she smiled he shoved her back and told her humour was a distraction and that anger served the enemy. Punching her again to the ground, the woman released an energy burst that sent him flying.**

"Woah," Peter exclaimed.

"So they don't just make her hands go all glowy," Rhodey added.

"It would appear not," Vision finished.

**The man sat up with an annoyed look in his eyes while the woman looked at him with a guilty expression. She hadn't meant to go that far.**

Her lack of control did not go unnoticed. The former SHIELD agents were wondering how much training she had been given. Steve, Wanda, and Peter sympathised her struggle. When their powers first emerged they all had trouble controlling them.

Steve, who was once incredibly weak, was suddenly able to perform tremendous feats of strength that were beyond most humans. He had to learn how to restrain himself when doing the simplest of things.

Wanda had to master both her mind and emotions to stop her powers from going out of control.

Peter struggled with how he handled everything from moving (since he got stuck to surfaces) and his senses. Not to mention that his enhanced metabolism required that he eat more than the average human.

**The scene changed and they were on a train moving through Hala. The woman asked if anyone knew what the Supreme Intelligence looked like only for the man to deny it and say no one could look upon it in its true form. It appeared in a form their subconscious chose, so that it's secret and personal.**

"Personal?" Clint said quizzically.

"Perhaps in the form of someone close to us," T'Challa suggested thinking of his family.

Clint gave it a little thought and accepted it. If it had been him, more than likely Laura would have been the one appearing to him, or Nat.

The others were curious as to who would appear to them. It had to be someone close, or perhaps someone they had been close to when they were alive.

**The woman asked who he saw in an attempt to change the subject. When he didn't answer, she guessed his brother, father and old commander, to which he quickly denied. Smirking at him, she assumed it was her he saw caused him to realize what she was trying to do. She asked if it was working and he said yes, but she wouldn't succeed in changing the subject. She questioned what was the point of giving her powers if he didn't want her to use them? He told her he did want her to use them and that the Supreme Intelligence gave him the responsibility of showing her how to use them. She argued she knew how but he said if that were true she'd be able to knock him down without them, earning a friendly jab from her. He told her to learn to control her impulses and to start using her head instead of her heart.**

Fury narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. He had only met Yon-Rogg once, and it was during that space mission where he tried to kill him, Maria and the Skrulls. He hadn't heard much about him from Carol but watching both of them interact here, it seemed as though Yon-Rogg actually cared about her like he wanted her to improve.

That was just a small observation though.

**The woman arrived at the Supreme Intelligence where she stood at the centre of a hexagonal panel. As she did, the panel turned blue with tentacle-like wires starting to come up from the ground and connect with her body.**

"That looks painful," Peter winced.

"No kidding," Scott agreed. "What are those things?"

**The woman found herself in vast endless space of black substance with several rays of light being let in. In front of her was a black sea which began to compress. Out of it came a woman with white hair wearing a Starforce uniform. Standing in front of each other, the new woman addressed the former as Vers, while the first addressed her as Intelligence.**

"At least we have her name now," Clint said.

Fury recognised the woman as Dr Wendy Lawson, who's real name was Mar-Vell. He had never met her but he had read files on her.

Goose stood up at seeing her former owner after so many years. She missed Mar-Vell, just like she missed Carol.

**SI said her commander felt she was fit to serve which Vers confirmed. SI pointed out that she struggled with her emotions and her past which fuelled them. Several holograms of planets materialized to their left. SI told Vers she was just one victim of the Skrull Expansion that had threatened their civilisation for centuries. Imposters who silently infiltrate and then take over their planets. The figure from Vers' dream reappeared showing it was a Skrull. Horrors that she remembered and so much she did not.**

"Skrulls!" Thor exclaimed horrified.

"Thor, what is it? What's wrong?" Steve asked both concerned and worried.

Thor took a moment to collect himself before speaking.

"The Skrulls are a race of shapeshifters who once infiltrated Asgard disguised as different soldiers and civilians. Hogun and Sif were among them, and I came close if not for Loki's interference. With his and my mother's help, a spell was enacted to find them and stop them. After a thorough interrogation, we learned that it was happening on other planets. So, joining with other worlds we managed to weed them out and push them back to their homeworld of Skrullos. We made sure they never attempted it again by forcing a treaty that prevented them from acting, though not stopping them from travelling to different planets," Thor gave a lengthy explanation. "We have not had any incident since then."

Everyone was stunned by what they had just learned. These aliens, the Skrulls, were able to enter a planet and assume the identity of anyone they came across. That was scary in its own right.

Fury was the only one not shocked, mostly because he had learned about it from Talos prior. While it had caused him some trust issues due to the Skrulls current situation he didn't have a reason to doubt Talos who had been honest about everything.

Thor was worried about what the SI said. Had another invasion started? If so, could there be some on Asgard? He would wait until this was over until to investigate.

**In a despaired voice, Vers admitted she remembered nothing about her life before. It was all gone and there was nothing she could do to bring it back. She even pointed out that the SI was supposed to take the form of whoever she most admired but she didn't even know who this was.**

Steve felt an immense amount of sympathy for her. To not be able to remember a single thing about her past, other than bad things would be a nightmare to anyone. It reminded him of Bucky when he was the Winter Soldier.

He wasn't the only one. Other Avengers gave Vers looks of sympathy.

**SI suggested it to be a mercy sparing her from further pain and serve as all Kree must. SI told her to put their needs before her own because they had given her a great gift which was a chance to fight for the good of all Kree.**

Natasha frowned. Being the master spy she was she always knew when something was off. SI sounded sincere, but she couldn't shake the feeling there was another meaning behind it.

It almost sounded like it didn't want Vers to remember her past.

**The chip on Vers neck began to glow just as her fist did. She told SI she wanted to serve, to which SI told her to master herself because what was given can also be taken away. As SI said this, Vers powers were cancelled.**

"Okay, is it just me, or does anyone else think that thing is for controlling her instead of her powers?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Fury, Natasha, and Clint unintentionally, but simultaneously, answered.

No one commented but they all shared a similar opinion. Something was off about the SI they just weren't sure what.

**Vers told the SI that she wouldn't let it down. SI said they'd know soon enough and informed her she had a mission. SI then told her to serve well and with honour. Their conversation ended as Vers disconnected. Now with a mission at hand, Vers smiled, eager for the chance to prove herself.**

"I wonder how that'll go," Scott murmured.

"If her luck is anything like yours, not that great," Nick stated.

Goose purred in agreement. That caused most of the Avengers to turn to her with wide eyes. Tony was the first to break the silence.

"Is that a cat? Is that Nick Fury, sitting there with a cat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter. I hope no one minds the ending since they'd have to notice Goose at some point.
> 
> I initially wanted to do all the scenes on Hala but decided to end it after her meeting with the Supreme Intelligence.
> 
> T'Challa's speech in this chapter is meant to represent Chadwick Boseman's own life and how he lived it. I am still shocked over the ordeal and hope that his family and friends are safe.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Carols encounter with the Skrulls. Also, Talos' faction maybe good but that doesn't mean other factions are since things seem to be setting up for the Skrull Invasion.
> 
> Oh, and if you are wondering why Fury hasn't said he knows Carol it's because he's waiting to be introduced.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please Review!


	3. Mission gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated in a while. College was hectic and I literally had not free time. So, I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Everyone in the room stared at Fury with wide eyes. The man they had known for years and known him to be one of the most dangerous, serious, and paranoid men on the planet, was sitting there with an orange cat on his lap. It definitely didn't match the usual super spy image he presented them.

Fury inwardly groaned. He rarely ever let his guard down around people (for extremely good reason) and let them know facts about his personal life. Goose being one of them. It wasn't as if he cared whether people knew he had a cat, but he knew it would make him look softer which he couldn't afford.

"Everyone, this is Goose, my cat," he slowly introduced.

Goose offered a meow as a hello to the heroes. It had various reactions.

"You have a cat?" Clint asked incredulously.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Fury retorted.

"I never knew you were a cat person," Steve stated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Fury reiterated the answer he gave at Steve's apartment when SHIELD was compromised.

Thor eyed the creature with curiosity. He had heard about them from Darcy but had never seen one before. He had to admit though it was, as mortals said, cute.

"Nick Fury, master spy, former director of SHIELD, now a living ghost, is a cat person," Tony joked in a smooth mischievous voice. "Oh, how I wish I had my phone with me right now."

Already he was putting together a hundred ways to mess with Fury. Oh, all the cat jokes he could tell, this was going to be fun.

"Stark, you even think about it, and I will release the file I have on all your nightly adventures and cohorts, before and after you became Iron Man," Fury threatened. "I wonder how Ms Potts will react to it, especially the ones she and Rhodes weren't aware of."

Tony's face turned pale. If Pepper ever found out she wouldn't scold him like a child, no she would take one of his suits and straight out murder him. And the aftermath would be him as charred remains and her on the run as the woman who killed Tony Stark, with her friend James Rhodes reluctantly pursuing her.

Yeah, that is what would happen.

"What exactly aren't we aware of?" Rhodey asked suspiciously.

"Plenty," Fury answered in a happy tone. "Perhaps I could."

"Don't we have a movie to get back to?" Tony intervened.

Several individuals shot him amused looks. They had the strangest feeling the end result would be Pepper killing him.

"Hey there what's your name?" Peter said softly as he approached the cat holding out his hand.

Goose eyed the stranger with curiosity. There was something innocent about his eyes, a thing she rarely saw in most people nowadays. It reminded her of Monica and Talos's daughter. Not sensing any hostile intent, she put her head forward and allowed him to pet her.

Fury was a little surprised since Goose rarely took to strangers. She seemed to be getting along with the kid though.

Peter was enamoured with the fluffy kitten. She was so adorable. Aunt May and he couldn't have a cat because of the costs but Peter still liked them. He at least got to interact with Murph at the Deli-grocery.

"Her name is Goose," Fury reminded. "If you want to sit with her you can."

Whatever he was going to say was promptly ignored by Peter sitting between Fury and Natasha while petting Goose. The latter of which had switched to Peter's lap.

The two agents looked amused. Peter looked between them realizing what he had done.

"Um, hi," he said shyly. "I'm Peter."

Natasha gave him small smile. The boy's personality was innocent, that much was obvious. Then there was his voice, Natasha could have sworn she had heard it somewhere before.

Fury was seriously wondering who this boy was and what the hell he was doing here. He wasn't brought here by chance.

" **As interesting as this is, let us get on with the movie,"** the voice commanded as everyone was once again focused on the screen.

**The scene opens up at Hala where Vers is walking towards a Kree Ship with members of her team. Three males and a female.**

" **I'm just going to spare you the details,"** the voice said. **"They are the Kree Starforce. And their names are Minn-Erva, Korath, Att-Lass, and Bron-Char. Their leader is the one from before, who goes by the name Yon-Rogg."**

Everyone was happy they didn't have to wait for their names.

**They boarded the ship carrying both their weapons and serious expressions.**

Tony felt his mouth water as he marvelled at the ship's design. The tech the Kree possessed was incredible. Maybe he could get his hands on some in the future. It would definitely help out with what they have here.

Peter on the other hand, was in awe of how cool it looked. It was like something out of Star Wars. Sometimes it really amazed him how much the movies got it right. Aliens, Gods, spaceships, and superpowers. What was next? Magic?

**The group discussed the situation with most assuming it was another Skrull attack. A big one.**

Thor frowned. Another infiltration must have begun. Which meant, both Earth and Asgard could be in danger.

Following this viewing, he would need to return home and investigate. One could only guess where the Skrulls would be hiding.

**Minn-Erva asked Korath if a Skrull had ever simmed him, to which confirmed before admitting it was deeply disturbing. When Vers asked why, he responded by saying he stared into the face of his mortal enemy and the face staring back was his own.**

"That would creepy," Scott agreed. "Fighting someone who looks exactly like you."

"Like you're in some sort of horror movie," Sam added.

**Vers said maybe if he was more attractive it would be less disturbing, but Korath wasn't amused and said he wasn't laughing, only for Att-Lass to point out that he never laughs. Korath countered by saying he did laugh, on the inside, and he wasn't doing right now.**

"I don't think that's how it works," Peter said uncertainly.

The others were mostly in agreement until Natasha spoke up.

"You can if you know how to control your emotions," she explained. "How to conceal them. It takes practice though."

"Is it difficult?" Peter asked.

"Very kid," Clint answered. "Especially when you are trying not to laugh at something you find funny."

Peter didn't say anymore as he looked back at the screen. Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha were racking their brains for any information they had on the boy. They knew him from somewhere, they knew it from the sound of his voice, but they couldn't think of where or when.

**Yon-Rogg entered and broke up their debate telling Vers to knock it off.**

Fury let out a small smirk. It seemed Carol's behaviour was pretty common on Hala.

**Yon-Rogg went straight into explaining the mission using holograms. They were to rescue and extract an undercover Kree operative named Soh-Larr who alerted them to a Skrull invasion on a border planet named Torfa. He explained Soh-Larr was being pursued by General Talos, and if the Skrulls got to him first the information Soh-Larr had acquired over the years was theirs. Yon-Rogg then explained that the Accusers would bomb the Skrull stronghold while they slipped in and extracted their agent.**

"Very efficient," Natasha commented. "Distraction, get in, get out. Although I doubt it will be that simple."

Thor didn't pay attention to her words. What he just heard was a confirmation of another Skrull Invasion. He would need to speak with his father afterwards and search for a way to locate and take down the impostors before the invasion could advance any further. It wouldn't be easy, but it could be done.

His thoughts were interrupted a simple, yet important, question.

"What are the Accusers?" Wanda asked confused. "Yon-Rogg just said they would bomb the planet. Are they some sort of military force or weapon?"

"They are a military force Ms Maximoff," Thor answered quickly. "Among the Kree, they are the most ruthless and effective when dealing with enemies or war. When dealing with the Kree, Asgard was always quite wary of them due to their reputation."

No one said anything as they processed the new information.

Fury didn't need to hear it from Thor. He knew first-hand what the Accusers were capable of when they nuked earth or attempted to before Carol stopped them.

**Yon-Rogg stated that the Torfa were not to be interfered with and to follow all protocols when extracting Soh-Larr.**

"At least he is willing to avoid civilian casualties," T'Challa mentioned.

**Yon-Rogg told them all it was a dangerous mission and must all be ready to join the Collective today if that was their fate. Preaching it was for the good of all Kree they ended their meeting and took off.**

That last line resonated with several of the Avengers, particularly, Steve, Clint, Rhodey, Natasha, and even Fury.

Every time they went out into the field there was always a chance that they wouldn't come back, they would die. They had come to terms with it a long time ago but still, it wasn't something to be happy about.

**The scene changed to the ships following after the Accusers as they all entered the jump holes and were now at Torfa.**

Tony was in utter awe at what he just witnessed. Those ships travelled to a faraway place in a matter of seconds, while their jets took hours to get to a place, and even their space travel had not allowed them past Mars yet. It was another reminder of how far they to come before being on equal footing with the rest of the universe.

**The Accusers ships fired missiles on the planet creating large explosions.**

Fury held his breath at the site. Earth had come dangerously close to experiencing that same destruction.

If Carol hadn't managed to stop the missiles, no, he didn't even want to think about it.

**The Starforce ship crashed into the sea where emerged with their helmets active as they surged towards the shore. Coming up quietly, their uniform transformed into a darker shade and their helmets deactivated.**

**Yon-Rogg ordered Vers to track Soh-Larr's beacon, and for Att-Lass and Minn-Erva to find elevation.**

**As they went off the planet's architecture was shown for the first time.**

"That doesn't look like much," Rhodey commented.

"Almost desolate," Tony added.

"It is unlikely that every planet in the known galaxy is technologically advanced, some could be nomadic," Vision pointed out.

**After taking up positions Minn-Erva identified several possible civilians with her Kree sniper rifle. However, upon radioing Yon-Rogg, the only thing he got was static. She continued to try and contact him, anyone, to no avail.**

"And this is where everything goes to shit," Clint declared.

Everyone internally groaned at the statement, remembering all the times their plans and strategies had backfired, leading to more trouble.

It seemed like this was another universal problem.

**With Minn-Erva unavailable, Starforce advanced forward undetected while Vers finally located Soh-Larr's beacon. Suggesting they move Yon-Rogg quickly argued against it by pointing out it was the perfect position for an ambush.**

**Bron-Char highlighted the locals but Yon-Rogg wasn't sure if they were locals.**

"Wow, paranoid much?" Scott joked.

"He's just being tactical," Steve explained. "They are in enemy territory; they need to move quietly and carefully if they want to succeed. Running around making noise will alert the enemy to their presence."

"That, and the Torfa may be Skrulls in disguise," Vision pointed out.

Scott nodded in understanding and returned to the movie.

**Vers said she would go alone but Yon-Rogg instantly refused. He then looked around to assess the situation.**

Fury frowned. It seemed Yon-Rogg was genuinely concerned about her well-being at that point.

It made him wonder what their relationship was like now. He knew they been enemies when Carol sent him off-planet but that was over twenty years ago.

**After much deliberation, Yon-Rogg ordered everyone to stay close and if they lost communication they were to return to the Helium. With that, they all took off towards the beacon across a bridge.**

**Meanwhile, Minn-Erva finally got through to Att-Lass who both noticed several alleged locals running towards their teammates.**

**As they arrived close to the beacon, Vers went on ahead to find Soh-Larr while Yon-Rogg and the others encountered the Torfa who was quite angry to see them. They started screaming at them, to which Starforce brought up their weapons and told them to stay away.**

"Now it's going to go to shit," Clint murmured softly.

"In their defence, the Kree are trespassing on their home and pointing weapons at them," T'Challa pointed out.

"Can they understand that though? Right now, it doesn't even seem like they can understand what the other is saying," Sam pointed out.

Sam's point brought up another important question.

"How can we understand them then?" Peter asked confused.

Everyone turned to look at him with perturbed expressions.

"What do you mean kid?" Tony asked. "We can't understand a word they are saying."

"Not the Torfa guys, the Kree. They're supposed to be aliens right? How come they're speaking English?" Peter questioned.

There was a sudden exchange of glances throughout the room. The kid brought up a good point. Leading them to gaze at the one who had more knowledge about aliens than we did.

"Different races speak different languages, some of which are more similar than others," Thor explained. "I do not know why they sound the same."

They weren't entirely satisfied with the answer but since they had no other proof, they just accepted it for the time being.

Fury was different. He knew for a fact that the Kree language was different from English. Mar-Vell's notebook was proof of that.

**Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva repeatedly tried to contact one another only to receive static. At the same time, he was trying to keep them back and failing.**

Wanda eyed the scene carefully. She and her brother had taken part in riots and protests years ago after their parents had been killed. She knew how quickly they could escalate.

She also knew how people's anger could escalate along with it. The incident in Lagos was proof enough of that.

**As things continued to escalate, Minn-Erva started to slowly pull the trigger, only to be stopped by Att-Lass who told her that they were just locals and he found two dead who were not Skrulls and that they were just starving. This caused Minn-Erva to halt her shot.**

The Avengers exhaled in relief that no one innocent had been hurt or killed. Things would be a lot more serious if they had.

**Minn-Erva looked through her sniper again and saw Att-Lass arriving, causing her to realize that the one next to her was an impostor.**

**The fake Att-Lass tried to kill her, only for Minn-Erva to evade and kill him with her rifle first. The dead Skrull reverted to its original form.**

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed.

"That was a close one," Rhodey added. "Too close."

"If she hadn't seen the original, she would be dead," Vision noticed.

Thor didn't blame them for their reactions. It had been similar for him and his fellow Asgardians when the Skrull Invasion first took place. He had more close encounters with death than he would have liked.

It was at this point the Avengers realized how dangerous the Skrulls were. They could shapeshift into anyone of them and they would never know.

It would be possible to tell just by behavioural patterns and their memories but even then it may be too late.

**Vers proceeded through the temple with caution. She stopped when she noticed a figure in the distance and her tablet lighting up as the signal came to an end.**

**She called out a Kree code for verification and he responded with the correct code, revealing himself as Soh-Larr.**

"Well, she found him, now she just needs to get out of there in one piece," Scott mentioned.

"Easier said than done," Fury retorted.

**The locals surrounded the Kree, now preparing to attack. One of them whipped out a weapon, similar to the one in Vers dream, only to be killed by Minn-Erva alongside several others who reverted to Skrull form after death.**

**Readying their weapons, Starforce prepared for battle while the Skrulls changed into their true form. They screamed in anguish for their fallen comrades and drew their weapons, ready to annihilate their enemy.**

Despite the situation, Steve couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sympathy for them. During the war, he had witnessed so many soldiers, so many allies, and Bucky (or at least he thought), die against Hydra.

He might not agree with what they were doing, however, he could still sympathize with them to a degree.

**Starforce readied their weapons as the Skrulls charged at them. The Skrulls fired laser guns while using powered maces, and the Kree put up a small shield to deflect the blasts. Yon-Rogg used his magnetron gauntlets to manipulate the gravity around the area and send several Skrulls flying.**

"Whoa! That's pretty similar to the Chitauri tech," Tony realized.

Ultron has used something similar, perhaps he could recreate it. The device, not Ultron.

**Yon-Rogg attempted to alert Vers to what was happening. Before she could react, Soh-Larr shocked her in the neck with a Skrull weapon, paralysing her.**

"Seriously!" Rhodey exclaimed. "This whole time he was a Skrull."

"Which must mean the true Soh-Larr is probably dead," T'Challa realized though.

"Why though?" Wanda asked. "If they have the information why draw the Kree to them?"

"More information," Scott suggested, though he really wasn't sure.

**Meanwhile, the battle raged on outside with Starforce cutting down the Skrulls with their respective weapons.**

Despite not liking them Thor had to admit, the Kree had excellent warriors.

"Okay, is anyone else getting Star Wars vibes from watching this, or is it just me?" Peter asked earning everyone's attention. "Laser guns, lightsaber swords, hyperdrive spaceships. Those are all things from Star Wars."

Some took a moment to consider it.

"Now that you mention it," Sam started.

"There are similarities," Rhodey finished.

Thor raised an eyebrow. Darcy had mentioned something about 'Star Wars' when he was on Earth. It was some sort of movie franchise or something like that.

"Okay seriously, how did none of us realize that?" Tony exclaimed.

**A Skrull ship entered the vicinity and began firing at the Kree, forcing Yon-Rogg to order a retreat.**

**He tried contacting Vers one last time but she was unable to answer. Soh-Larr transformed into General Talos**

**Vers demanded to know how Talos knew the code considering it's not something they could sim from memories. Talos smirked and said he would tell her his secrets in exchange for hers, all before electrocuting her into unconsciousness.**

"So that's what it was about," Natasha realized. "They weren't after Soh-Larr, they were after her."

"And flagging his beacon was a good way to lure them there," Steve added.

"Why though?" Tony asked. "What makes her so special?"

"I think we will find out as the movie proceeds," Vision said. "Perhaps they were not after her, but a high-ranking Kree soldier."

No one said anything. Vision raised a good point, but they had a feeling there was more to it than meets the eye.

In their line of work, things were never that simple.

Fury knew though. Right now he was the only one who knew, just like he knew what was coming next.

If this movie was showing his and Carols time together, he just hoped, prayed even, that it did not show _that moment_.

Because if it did, he would literally die of shame, mostly because he would never hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I was originally going to include the Skrull ship but decided to save that for the next chapter. I will be dividing chapters up into different scenes to show more reactions.
> 
> Also, does anyone else find it weird how a bunch of alien races just happen to English like everyone else? Even in the Guardians they speak it with ease and Thanos.
> 
> By the way, are there any more characters you would like me to add to the story to watch? I'm considering Maria Rambeau or Monica, or the Guardians even. What do you think? PM if you would like any of these to appear.
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay. College was hectic with the amount of work I had and will be hectic when I get back. So this may be the only time I upload, aside from chapter 4 which I hope to do in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	4. The Skrulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**The setting then brightened as it showed Vers in what appeared to a warehouse with a plane as the doors opened and she walked through to an open yard filled with jets. She carried a bag with several Warth logos (one of which being the US flag) and wore a pilot uniform with badges resembling the air force along with sunglasses.**

"What the hell!" Rhodey shouted.

He wasn't the only one shocked. Sam, Natasha, Clint, Fury, and Tony knew exactly what they were looking at. The others were confused by her outfit because it had several things belonging to Earth.

"My friends, what is wrong?" Thor asked concerned.

"Everything she is wearing, and all those jet planes, they're US Air Force Division," Rhodey said still shocked. "I served with them for years. I'd know them anywhere."

"Same here," Sam piped up.

"Wouldn't that mean she's from Earth then?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"I doubt it young one," Thor answered. "The Kree have a very low opinion of mortals. They have a low opinion of a lot of races but in your case, they would see you as unintelligent primitives who are eons behind them."

Tony looked offended. Well, excuse them for making slow progress in technological advancement. Excuse them for being behind everyone else. They weren't perfect but they were trying.

"Even if that is the case, it does not explain what we are seeing," T'Challa pointed out.

Everyone's eyes returned to the screen as many new questions about Vers arose.

**Talos questioned where they were but another Kree told them to standby. The screen shifted to show a full view of the yard with jets.**

"Okay, now that's definitely the Air Force," Sam declared.

"And the vehicles match up with descriptions for several models," Vision continued. "Henceforth, what we are seeing is Earth."

Thor frowned. He meant what he said about the Kree and mortals. There was no way they would take any interest in them. However, even he could not deny the scenery he was seeing. Hala didn't have anything like that.

**A dark-skinned woman dressed in the same uniform as Vers came up from behind.**

' _Maria,'_ Fury recognized. _'So, this is her and Carol before SHIELD.'_

**The woman asked Vers where her head was, to which she answered in the clouds. Vers reiterated the same question and the woman answered on her shoulders, about to show these boys how they did it. She asked if Vers was ready. Vers smiled enthusiastically and answered with the same feeling, much to the woman's liking.**

Several of the Avengers smiled at the scene as it reminded them of their own friendships.

Fury was not surprised since he had seen up close how much they meant to each other.

**Vers got into her jet and prepared for take-off. She gave a small hand gesture to her friend, who's name was visible below the window.**

**Maria "Photon" Rambeau.**

**However, Vers smile faltered when she saw Maria's skin blue only for it to revert to normal.**

"Okay, what just happened?" Scott asked confused. "This clearly Earth, so why did she turn blue all of a sudden."

"She has amnesia. Maybe that has something to do with it," Wanda suggested, though part of her was unsure.

Natasha eyed the scene with suspicion. She had known something was off when Vers visited the SI but now she was certain. Vers may have come from earth, but if that was the case then how did she end up with the Kree.

One thing was for certain, Natasha did not trust the woman's memories, and it seemed neither did Vers.

**Talos realized something was wrong and told his colleagues to go back even further.**

**The scene then changed to a child Vers as she raced down a track on a Go-Kart at a local Fair.**

"Go Karting!" Scott shouted excitedly. "God, I haven't done it since I was a kid!"

"Same here," Fury answered, earning looks from everyone. "What? I had a life before SHIELD!"

Clint smirked with an idea forming in his head. The kids would love Go Karting. He would have to take them once his house arrest ended.

Scott apparently had the same idea. Once he completed his house arrest, he was taking Cassie to the first place it was available.

**A boy came up and told her to slow down because she was going too fast. When other drivers passed her, Vers ignored his warnings and sped up. Unfortunately, she crashed while having a vision of blue energy. The crash involved her Kart flying off the track and her coming out of it with several cuts and bruises.**

Peter winced at the blood. As someone who had been bullied a lot, he knew exactly how much she was hurting right there.

Steve was of a similar mindset, having been beat up a lot when he was a child (and later adult).

For Sam and Rhodey, they were thinking of moments when they crashed in the line of duty.

**Talos was confused by what he was seeing, even questioning if they were in the right memory.**

**A man came up and angrily berated her for her actions. To add insult to injury, he told her she didn't belong out here. In retaliation, Vers tearfully pointed he let the other boy drive as if to highlight the unfairness of the situation.**

"Dick," Clint murmured.

Fury raised an eyebrow. So that was Carol's father. When Monica said they didn't get along she wasn't understating it.

**Another Skrull wanted to try something and the scene changed once more. Vers holding onto a rope as part of a training course while several cadets observed her from below. They were laughing at her while at the same time mocking her. They said was not strong enough and would only end up killing herself.**

"Don't listen to them," Steve said.

He really hated bullies. And what he was seeing now was remarkably similar to his time in the army before the serum.

**Vers tried to swing to the rope only to lose her grip and fall down on her side, much to the amusement of the others. When she crashed, Vers had a vision of being surrounded by blue and orange flames. Back in reality, the instructor coldly told her they would never let her fly.**

"Seriously, she made one mistake," Wanda growled. "That's hardly a reason to dismiss her."

"It depends on how many times she failed though," T'Challa pointed out.

**Talos asked if he was the only one confused while Vers' fist glowed.**

"We're all confused," Sam stated to which everyone (bar Fury) agreed.

**Vers tried to sit up as her fist glowed while wearing her Kree training uniform. Over her stood another soldier saying she was a decent pilot (scene quickly changed to a bar) but she was too emotional. He then smugly asked if she knew why they called it a cockpit.**

"Dude!" Sam shouted. "That is not why it's called that!"

"Okay, that was just sexist," Scott pointed out.

No one argued with them, nor did they want to.

**A pool ball hit the table bringing about a brief flash of blue, however, it immediately went away. It then changed to Vers and Maria heading to Pancho's Bar where they did Karaoke.**

"Karaoke!" Tony cried. "Oh, we have all gotta try that sometime."

There was a collective exchange of looks from the Avengers. It could be a good team-building exercise, it also looked really fun.

Fury reminisced about the last time he had done Karaoke and wondered whether or not it would be shown in this movie.

**The scene changed again as a child Vers looked up at the sky with an older boy at her side. He told her a story about a girl named Alouette who flew through space. The scene changed again to an adult Vers and a small child both lying down looking at the stars when a shooting star flies by. The girl says its Alouette as she and Vers exchanged smiles. Maria told them to come inside for dinner and Vers lifted the girl off saying it was time for take-off Lieutenant Trouble and the girl held her arms out as if she were an aeroplane.**

Fury couldn't help but smile at the scene. Monica was an adorable child back then, and an enthusiastic one to boot. He still remembered how excited she was when he helped her take out all of Carols old stuff. Because of his job, he didn't usually interact with children but he got on well with her.

Other members of the room were touched by the scene.

To Scott, it reminded him of Cassie when she was little.

For T'Challa he remembered when his own father would do something similar with him and Shuri as children.

Wanda remembered how her own parents would play with her and Pietro when they were little, a memory she had not thought about in so long.

It reminded Clint and Natasha of all the times they had been with his children, bringing a warm smile to their faces.

Peter felt a little sad as it reminded him of Uncle Ben before he died.

**Talos thought it was a charming memory. Then the Skrull scientist found what they were looking for. The scene changed back to the Air Force base where a cat went by Vers legs. The cat's owner stated Goose liked her and that she didn't normally take to people.**

"Wow, she looks a lot like you Goose," Peter whispered to the cat. "She even has your name."

Fury didn't bother to correct him. He would find out soon enough.

"Wait a minute," Natasha exclaimed. "That woman, she's the form the Supreme Intelligence takes on when Vers visits her." She narrowed her eyes. "They're both from Earth."

Thor at this point couldn't deny it. The Kree woman Vers was in fact from Earth, or at least she had lived there. Why though? If she was mortal why would the Kree take an interest in her? Would it be because of the power she wielded? Although it had been a long time since he last encountered them, he knew well enough the Kree didn't have powers like that. They would use weapons to grant them powers but the abilities themselves weren't physically part of them.

He could only watch and hope the truth would unveil itself.

**Vers asked if she was suffering from early morning, but the woman said it was a late night. She can never sleep when there's work and asked if it sounded familiar referencing Vers' active daily routine.**

"Oh, it sounds familiar alright," Tony lamented while thinking of all the times he stayed up late working on new suits.

**Vers retorted by saying flying the woman's planes never felt like work as the two glanced at the planes taking off and landing. The woman noted it was a wonderful view but Vers admitted she preferred the view from up there.**

"Same here," Rhodey and Sam unintentionally but simultaneously agreed.

Flying up in the sky always gave them a chance to see the world from a much bigger point of view. More than that they always felt so free up in the air.

**The woman told Vers she would get there soon enough. Talos realized that was the woman they were looking for and urged his colleague to bring her back. The scene replayed with the woman coming from the other side this time. Talos asked about what was on her shirt and the scene repeated from the other side again. Vers started to become suspicious as she repeated the dialogue she had been using.**

"She has become aware," Vision noted.

"Kind of hard not when it keeps repeating like that," Clint added.

**Talos had Vers focus on the name tag which said "Dr Wendy Lawson" with an insignia called Pegasus.**

"Pegasus?" Steve repeated.

"Wasn't that the name of the project involving the Tesseract?" Tony remembered.

"It was," Fury agreed.

Natasha stared at the screen in contemplation. How did the Tesseract connect to this? Or was it even connected at all?

**Vers began hearing Talos' voice and asked in Lawson could as well. Talos asked if they found the location while Vers continued to have flashes of blue. With location found Talos ordered his subordinate to track Lawson until they found the energy signature. The scene changed back to the opening sequence of Vers' dream with Lawson holding a gun which Talos remarked was interesting. Then Skrull came in and Talos told them to go right back before this.**

**The scene changed to an air battle in space with Vers flying and Lawson sitting with her. They were under attack from an unknown enemy who was firing at them.**

"Wait a second, are they in space?" Rhodey asked confused.

"Why is that an issue?" Thor responded confused.

"Most aviation vehicles on Earth do not have the capacity for space travel much less fly at that speed," Vision explained. "Even Mr Stark has not developed that technology yet and this is set before he became Iron man."

This left the audience confused because the setting was definitely Earth but the tech was way beyond what they would have had back then.

Which left one major question? Who was Lawson?

**Talos tried to get Vers to focus on the coordinates, however, her mind was under too much strain to focus causing her to flashback and forward to the blue and orange flames. Eventually, the strain became too much and Vers ejected from the plane only to be sent back by Talos.**

**She then opened her eyes and saw that she was chained up to a machine and surrounded by several Skrulls. To add to it all, the machine was causing electricity to flow off her head allowing the Skrulls access to her memories.**

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"Her memories or ones buried deep within her subconscious," T'Challa suggested.

"I get that, but I'm having trouble piecing together the rest," Scott said.

"Considering the pressure she was undergoing I'd say she's having the same problem," Sam stated. "Amnesiacs tend to struggle with resurfacing memories, especially if they're traumatic."

**The Skrulls scientist was trying to make sense of Vers memories but Talos wanted to know if there was anything they could act on. He was impatient, though it was understandable. The scientist said Lawson was on Planet C-53 and they were on their way. Talos ordered them to look deeper as Lawson was the key to the lightspeed engine and everything they were after.**

**Unbeknownst to him or the other Skrulls, Vers was fully conscious and listening to everything.**

"Lightspeed engine?" Thor said slowly.

He had vaguely heard of it but could not fathom as to why the Skrulls would need it. To have their forces arrive quickly and unannounced, or to escape in the same fashion?

Or perhaps it was the key to getting what they needed.

**Vers pretended to be asleep as she was monitored while secretly heating up the restraint with her powers.**

"She's gonna escape," Peter called it.

**A scientist tapped Vers on the forehead causing the images to momentarily fluctuate, much to Talos's interest. He told them to do it again. However, at that point, the scientist noticed Vers restraints brightening and stood worried.**

**Vers freed her right arm and punched the Skrull before freeing her other body parts. To the average person, she looked pissed.**

"And she escaped," Peter said.

Goose meowed in agreement while Peter pets her head.

**A Skrull was about to shoot her only to be stopped by Talos who needed her alive. Vers then proceed to take down several Skrulls that came at her with remarkable ease.**

**She then pinned Talos to the control unit and held a glowing restraint to his face. Vers furiously demanded to know what they did to her to which Talos held up his hands cautiously and explained they were just after some information.**

**Vers demanded to know what they put in her head but told Talos pointed out it was already there. Vers struggled to deny those being her memories but Talos retorted by saying the Kree did a number on her.**

Almost everyone was instantly suspicious.

They didn't completely trust Talos but they didn't completely believe he was lying either. Lawson was clearly in Vers' mind as the person she admired most, or how else would the SI take on her form? However, what he said just now implied some form of brainwashing.

From Thor's words they couldn't trust the Skrulls, but they couldn't trust the Kree either.

"They're hiding something from her," Natasha murmured softly.

Nobody argued.

**Vers declared no more mind games leading to Talos explaining they were looking for Lawson and her lightspeed engine, but Vers denied knowing Lawson. Amused by her response, Talos asked her why she was in her head?**

**Vers was about to respond but her expression quickly turned to anguish. She did not believe him, but she couldn't deny that the Skrull was right about the possibility of her knowing Lawson. She couldn't remember though. She wanted to but she couldn't.**

Steve was beginning to see similarities between her and Bucky. Both were people who struggled to remember their past. Bucky remembered now but Vers didn't.

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking," Steve replied sadly.

**Hearing that question, Vers power lowered slightly. She then heard more Skrulls from behind her and then two entering the room. She threw Talos at his companions and took out the one who dodged before throwing the remaining Skrull against the wall leaving a small crater.**

"She's strong," Wanda murmured surprised.

"Maybe as strong as Cap," Tony added though he had his doubts.

They weren't entirely sure how strong Vers truly was since they had only seen her fight a little so they couldn't make an accurate guess.

**Vers ran barefooted throughout the ship avoiding any Skrull she came across while trying to get rid of her restraints. When she couldn't run anymore due to Skrulls on both sides she stopped. She casually asked if they knew how the cuffs came off before switching to no and then fine.**

**Vers attacked using her cuffs as a weapon to take out multiple Skrulls with one shot. Even when they punched or shocked her it had no effect and she knocked them out. One Skrull roared at her to which Vers responded with a roar of her own.**

Thor laughed. It reminded him of the time he fought with the Frost Giants, specifically the big one that came in and challenged him.

They had both let out roars at each other.

**The last Skrull attempted to shock her, only for Vers to throw him down where he was hit with his own weapon instead.**

"Damn," Rhodey murmured surprised.

"Impressive," Natasha complimented. "To able to do that while limited."

Vers definitely wasn't an amateur when it came to fighting, that much was obvious.

**Vers continued to move throughout the ship until she came to another room. Attempting to open the door she used her foot on the pad. When the door opened she was met with large Skrull.**

**She quickly hit him in the side and then head to no avail. He brought his own weapon down on her, which she blocked with her restraints, along with two others from the sides and began shocking her.**

"I don't get it," Peter said catching everyone's attention. "Talos hit her with it once and she went down. Why is now so different?"

"Different model or power usage perhaps," Fury suggested. "Since they want her alive, they need to take precautions on his much damage they may do."

Peter was a little surprised by the answer but didn't question it.

Truth be told, Fury was a little curious about the kid's question. Up until now, he hadn't known much about what went down on Talos ship bar the important parts. He would have to ask him the next time he saw him.

**On her back, Vers tried to fire off energy only for the restraints to get in the way and force her back. as the Skrulls prepared to attack, Vers ignited her fists and fired nonstop until the restraints finally blew off while at the same time taking out her pursuers.**

**Seeing her hands free, Vers looked thrilled as she stood up and faced the Skrulls behind her. She got into a fighting stance and grinned confidently at the Skrulls just daring them to attack her.**

"Awesome," Peter cheered. "Now she can escape and…"

**The wall started to crack behind her as the Skrulls retreated in fear.**

"Oh," Peter trailed off. "Maybe not."

**Vers turned at saw the cracks with her expression turning into one befitting what any other person would think in that situation, "oh shit". The cracks collapsed and left a hole that started sucking Vers and everyone else into space. Vers managed to hold onto a railing but many Skrulls were sent outside and quickly killed.**

**However, Vers activated her helmet which allowed her to breathe.**

"Smart," Steve commented. "That will keep her alive for the time being."

"Hey Mr Stark, could any of your armours keep someone alive in space?" Peter asked.

Tony contemplated his answer. Space travel wasn't something he had thought about when designing his suits but it was something he could consider.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "It's not impossible. I'd have to make some modifications since space is different from what I'm used to." He then snapped his fingers. "You know what, I'll get started after this."

**Firing off a photon blast, Vers catapulted herself behind the door which closed. Running along the corridor, she passed by the room she was previously held in and deactivated her helmet. The two Skrulls held up their hands in surrender. Vers walked up to them and took her boots.**

"Don't forget your shoes," Scott called out. "Very important."

**A recording of the sexist man came up and Vers blasted the monitor to silence him.**

"Good riddance," Rhodey murmured having disliked the pilot from the get-go.

**Vers ran through the corridors again, coming to the escape pods. Hijacking one by throwing the pilot out, Vers attempted to start it up only to be interrupted by Talos who's shot just missed her. He mockingly asked why she was leaving so soon when they were just starting to know more about each other.**

"You expect her to believe that after you kidnapped her and hooked her up to a machine?" Clint asked incredulously.

"She would be better off taking her chances on whatever planet she arrives on," Thor declared. "Actually, she is better off."

**Vers glared at him and fired a photon blast forcing Talos to duck. She then fired up the escape pod with an excited smile and was out of the ship and heading towards what appeared Earth. The Skrull ship behind her began to explode.**

"Anyone else thinks we haven't seen the last of Talos?" Sam asked.

"Yes," everyone responded.

"If her luck is anything like ours, then he'll show up again," Steve said.

As sad as it was, nothing in their lives ever went the way they wanted it to.

There were always complications.

**As she descended towards the planet, Vers' pod looked like a meteor falling to Earth. Then her pod began to fall apart and she was forced out and left struggling to hold on.**

"And her luck is like ours," Steve deadpanned.

"As bad you mean?" Wanda clarified.

"Yes," Steve replied.

**The part Vers was holding onto broke off and she was sent falling from a great height.**

"Shit!" Tony shouted. "A fall from that height will kill her."

"Do not worry Stark! Kree are more durable than humans, and her uniform will aid in protecting her," the God of Thunder assured him.

Even still, everyone else (barring Nick) looked worried. Regardless of how durable she was, Vers would still be injured from a fall like that.

**Bracing for impact, Vers crashed through the roof of the building.**

"Well, I've seen worse escape plans," Tony admitted.

"Oh really?" Rhodey teased.

"What was all that though?" Wanda asked. "Her memories, they were all over the place."

"They did confirm she was from Earth though," Vision pointed out. "Vers and Lawson are human."

"Vers may be, let's not jump to conclusions about Lawson," T'Challa urged.

"One thing is for certain though, Vers past is not what she thought," Natasha stated. "Whatever she was told, the Kree aren't being honest with her."

That much they could all agree on. Thor in particular was not in favour of trusting the Kree due to their history.

Theor thoughts were interrupted by the voice from before.

" **Pardon me, but I've invited someone else to this viewing,"** much to everyone's shock. **"This person has seen what you have seen in a matter of seconds. She also an acquaintance of Nick Fury."** All eyes were on him now. **"However, I will ask that he remain silent about her last name until the time is right."**

A portal appeared and a dark-skinned woman with black curly hair that was like a disco ball.

"Ugh," she groaned. "So much for a pleasant journey." She then took notice of the occupants in the room until she across a familiar face. "Director Fury?!"

Fury's eyes widened as recognized who it was.

"Monica!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Well, what did you think of that? I focused on Carol's memories for most the chapter because a lot happens in such a short amount of time. And at the end, I introduced Monica though the others won't find out who she is until later.
> 
> I won't be updating this story for a while because I need to focus on college as this is the year I am graduating, and I really don't want to fail.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Also, I've created a poll on my main page for what story idea (see future story idea descriptions) I should try out next. If you are interested, please take a look and possibly vote.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Well, that is the prologue done. I hadn't meant for it to be this long but I have a habit of going int too much detail about things.
> 
> Since Fury is the only one who knew Carol, I figured it was best to start it off with him. I also wanted to do a little of his perspective on the Accords. While he may have distrusted Enhanced to a degree, I highly doubt he would support something like the Accords.
> 
> What did you think of Maria's cameo? I was going to do Monica but I stuck with Maria since I remembered Fury offering her a job at SHIELD. I don't know if she took it but I've written it that way here.
> 
> I hope no one minds Goose being present either. I don't know if Fury kept her or not but I chose to have him keep her.
> 
> Movie begins next chapter, so stay tuned.


End file.
